Bleach Randomness! Yay!
by silverwings123
Summary: There are 3 OCs in my story and my story's dedicated to my 3 friends who are the 3 Ocs. It takes place after Aizen is defeated, in the Golden Age of Laziness and Craziness in the Soul Society. It's only rated T for a tiny bit of violence.
1. Profiles and Why Annie Was Exiled

_**Bleach Randomness!!! Yay!!!**_

Summary- Three OCs. All dedicated to my three friends who are the OCs. It's in a time after Aizen is defeated and the Soul Society is entering a Golden Age of.............LAZINESS!!! Hooray!

Profiles/Info

Yining-

Status: Captain

Age: Unknown at the moment

Appearance: Shoulder-length, thick, black hair, a tiny bit wavy, parted in the middle

Relationships: Boyfriend Shiro-chan, Friend Sara, Kind of Friend Annie

Sara-

Status: Assistant Captain

Age: Unknown at the moment too

Appearance: Short, kind of thick, layered black hair, with almost emo bangs

Relationships: Friend Yining, Kind of Friend Annie

Annie-

Status: Exiled from Soul Society

Age: Also unknown at the moment

Appearance: Medium-length, thin, layered black hair, parted to the side

Relationships: Kind of Friend Yining, Kind of Friend Sara

OoOOooOoOoooOOoO

Ch. 1- "Why Annie Was Exiled"

On one normal day in the Golden Age of Laziness in the Soul Society all was peaceful, or so it seemed. Suddenly, a loud, girlish scream rang the ears of everyone for miles around. It turned out that Annie had 'accidentally' spilled her morning coffee on old Yamamoto's beard and the coffee had left a large stain on his now not-so-perfect pride and joy of his life. Coincidentally, right after he had screamed the eardrums off of everyone, Annie 'accidentally' put her foot in the way of his path, causing him to fall into some bushes, which made his poor pride and joy all tangled and messy. Finally, old Yamamoto lost it and yelled, "Darn you, Annie! I don't care if it was an accident or on purpose, you are officially banished from the Soul Society!"

And that ends the sad tale of how Annie was banished from the Soul Society.

(Behind Yamamoto's back, this was what Annie was thinking, "BWAHAHAHA, that was too funny! That was my best prank yet! And I know for a fact that his beard isn't machine washable and that's the only way he could get out the stain! By the way, I wonder if he uses conditioner on his beard?" Those were her parting thoughts as she made her way from the Soul Society, smiling.)


	2. The Arrival of Someone SCARILY Familiar

_**Bleach Randomness!!! Yay!!!**_

Ch. 2- The Arrival of a Someone Familiar

Almost a month after Annie's exile, Yining and Sara were sitting at a café having afternoon tea when Sara spotted a flyer that said, "Lessons to pass the time from 12:00 to 8:00 (You can stay over for dinner if you want). Starting today."

Yining and Sara decided to go and do the lesson because they were bored since there was almost no work to do, due to the fact that there are almost no hollows now.

As they walked to the location where the classes were taking place, Yining stopped to say, "You know I kind of miss Annie. She was a good 3rd seat and she was so sweet and innocent all the time."

Sara shouted, "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!"

When they got to the building where the flyer said the lessons were taking place, a girl about their age stepped out and introduced herself as Ush-sensei. Sara was looking at her strangely and mumbled to Yining, "She looks a lot like Annie."

Ush-sensei went back inside the building and Yining and Sara heard a voice say, "Of course not, she looks way different."

Sara asked, "What's that?"

The voice replied, "The wiiiiinnnnndddd."

At that the two nodded and both said, "Ooooohhhhhh."

**XxXXxXXXXXXxxxxxxXxxXXxxxxxXXxxXXx**

**Me: Hi! Um, this is a warning, but this story is going to start becoming a crossover of a bunch of different mangas. I hope you people will still like it. There will be slight romance in it too because I've discovered that no one wants to read stories with no romance in them.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! Sorry if the sentences seem confusing, but I'm typing pretty late, so I'm a bit tired and kind of distracted. Whatever, I know that 99.99% of the people who read my story aren't going to read this weird author's note anyway. Ok, whatever. Just hope you enjoy my story, like I said before. (I think I have too many problems. BLEH)**

**OoOOooOOoOOooOoOoOooooOOOoOooOO**

The two stepped into the classroom as Ush-sensei informed them, "Today we will be learning how to cook!"

The only other student in the room was Ururu and Yining and Sara took two seats while Ush-sensei passed out cutting boards and huge meat cleavers.

"The first dish you will learn to make is the………AMERICAN STEAK!!!! Of course the first thing you have to do is kill the cow!!!!"

She pointed outside to huge cows. Ururu was already chopping up some meat and Ush-sensei smiled sweetly, "Go ahead. Ururu-chan already killed her cow, so hurry up!"

The lesson ended for Yining and Sara as they ran out the door.

(By the way, Ush-sensei only owns two cows.)

**:D**

**Sorry that my chapters are so short, but I assure you that the next will be much longer, especially since the crossover part will begin.**


End file.
